Ant Man 2 (2016)
This film will be the sequal to Edgar Wrights Ant Man. The sequal won't focus on SHIELD as much but on how powers can make you angrier and confused. Punch Line: "Think Bigger." "Giant Will Rise." Cast: Adrien Brody: Hank Pym/Ant Man Morena Baccarin: Janet van Dyne/Wasp Sam Caflin: David Cannon/Whirlwind Josh Hutcherson: Erik Josten/Atlas Samuel L. Jackson: Nick Fury Omar Epps: Bill Foster/Goliath Liam Hemsworth: Scott Lang Summary The film begins with a thirteen year old David Cannon hanging out with his friends at school. At the bottom of the screen it says "15 years ago." Four people come over. Bullies. They start picking on David's friends. David stands up. One guy tries to punch him in the face but David spins out of the way. As he spins a gush of wind knocks the bullies back. David looks at himself, discovering that he has the abilities to manipulate air. David starts spinning over and over knocking his friends over and changing the weather from sunny to stormy. His friends get up and start running. One friend trips over. The other boy calls out to him. "No! Johnny!" He yells. "Don't worry Hank! I'll be all right!" Hank starts running inside. Johnny is on the ground. The bullies are dead. David approaches Johnny. "Did you see that Johnny! I fended off those bullies!" He yells. "David, you killed them. You are dangerous." Says Johnny. "Suit yourself." Whirlwind spins around and fires a gush of wind into Johnny's head. The scene changes to Hank at a grave. The stone says "Johnny Burns. R.I.P." Hank puts a flower on the grave. Hank gets in his car and meets with Janet. They drive off and the title appears "Ant Man 2: Rise of the Giants". They drive to the Pym Factory. They enter. Bill Foster is there working on Pym particles. "Ah Bill. What have we found?" Hank asks him. "Nothing yet Hank but we'll find the cure soon. Don't worry." Says Bill. Erik Josten walks up. "Hank can I show you something." Says Erik. "Sure thing Erik." Says Hank. Hank and Erik keep on walking. "Hank, I've created the cure and I promise you that it will work." Says Erik. "Have you tried it on our lab rats yet?" Asks Hank. "No but I will right away." Says Erik. He gets the needle and pulls out a rat. He injects the rat. He stands back and watches as the rat shrinks and then grows. Ant Man then puts down the rat with a needle. "I'm sorry Erik but I need this cure to work." Says Hank. "It will work!" Says Erik. "I'm sorry Erik. Work on it for a while and then show me." Says Hank as he walks out. "I'll prove it works!" Ant Man stops and turns around. Erik puts it on his arm. "No Erik don't!" Yells Hank as he jumps at Erik but it's to late. Erik has all ready injected himself with the cure. He starts growing. "Woah I have size manipulating powers!" Says Erik. He puts his hand on a desk and then a bug enters his skin. It starts glowing on the back of his neck. He then collapses. He looks up again and throws a tray into Hanks chest. He gets up. Hank rings the alarm. Wasp runs to the suit room and gets on her suit. Hank opens up a secret room. He pulls out his suit and chases after Erik. Erik is on the bottom floor, making his way for the exit. Hank grows and jumps off the balcony. He lands on Erik's shoulders. He falls on the ground. Hank starts punching Erik until Erik kicks Hank into the wall. Erik runs out onto the road. There is alot of traffic. Erik runs down the road. Wasp flies out the door. She fires a bolt into Erik's back. He falls on to the ground and rolls over, knocking a truck off the bridge. Ant Man comes out. Erik gets up. Hank and Erik both collide into each other. Wasp flies up. She grabs Erik by the hair and fires a bolt into his shoulder. He spins around and swats her out of the sky. She nearly falls off the bridge but she grabs on to the side rail. She grows to full height and gets up on to the bridge. A car comes up so Wasp stops it with her finger. Erik kicks Hank into the factory and pushes Janet to the ground. He jumps up to the higher bridge and escapes. The camera follows Erik as he escapes. He goes to the SHIELD base in Vegas. David Cannon is sitting in his cell. A guard sees Erik enter. "You are not aloud in this area-" Erik kills the guard with a thunder clap. Erik takes his ID card and frees Whirlwind from his cell. "Who are you?" Asks David. "Erik Josten." Says Erik. "Thanks for freeing me but I will have to kill you now." Says David. "How about we work together and kill Ant Man and Wasp. I know you want them dead as much as I do." Explains Erik. David thinks for a bit. "Allies?" Asks David. "Allies." Says Erik. "Now let's get ourselves out of here before they come after us!" Says David. They make there way out and escape. The scene changes to Ant Man looking in his wardrobe at the Pym Factory. There are 3 suits. His red and black suit, a golden and silver suit and a black and silver suit. Bill walks in. "Hank, Erik has freed Whirlwind from his prison cell in Vegas." Says Bill. Hank goes downstairs and gets on a laptop. He gets in contact with Nick Fury. "Hank. I have some new-" Hank cuts Nick off and says "I know. Erik and David are aligned." Says Hank. "Not only that. I have someone you might want to meet." The scene changes to Hank and Janet walking through a SHIELD Base with Nick Fury. A man stands up. "Hank Pym." Says Hank. "Bill Foster. My super identity is Goliath though." Says Bill. "He's a superhero?" Janet whispers to Nick Fury. "Has the same abilities as your boyfriend besides the telepathic ant powers." Replies Nick Fury. "Hank and Janet. We'd like to show you something." Says Bill. The four of them walk through the SHIELD base. Bill picks up a phone kind of thing. He scans his arm and then scans Hanks. There DNA is almost exactly the same. "Once you two left us, Bill took over your roles. Experimenting with Pym particles, he was mutated." Says Nick Fury. "I'll be working with you now Hank. I'll be working on the cure and I want that cure as much as you two do." Says Bill. "Well let's get working on it then." Says Hank. The scene changes to Hank, Janet and Bill in Erik's lab creating the cure. Bill gets a vial and taps on it. "Here Hank. I think we've found it." Says Bill. Hank skulls it without hesitation. He tries to use his grow powers and they work. "It's no use. We're going to be stuck like this forever." Says Janet. "No. I'm still not giving up. We have to find the cu-" Hank gets cut off when his alarm goes off. "Come on let's go!" Says Bill. They run. Hank gets his suit and passes Goliath the black and silver suit. They run out of the base and get to the bank. Whirlwind is holding up four policemen with wind while Atlas takes all of the money. "Let them go!" Says Ant Man to Whirlwind. Whirlwind throws them into a wall. He put his hands up and then starts spinning in circles. Wasp gets blown over but Hank and Bill use there giant forms to push back the wind. Whirlwind falls over. Atlas runs in and punches Bill to the ground. Hank grabs Atlas by the neck and tackles him down. Hank then starts punching him in the face. Wasp fires a bolt at Whirlwind but he deflects it back. Wasp shrinks and flies up to Whirlwind. She grows and punches him in the face.